


The Life of an Apprentice

by 413Kairo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alchemy, All OC's - Freeform, Characters will be added after they are introduced, Dangerous situations for poor Jerothorn, He's tough don't worry, Kinda like one-shot chapters, Magic, No big character death, Rating may change for language or more intense fighting scenes, Slight violence because fantasy, Trolls, Wizard, but expect an all ages rating, but it might be changed if it fits the plot, but they all go into one plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/413Kairo/pseuds/413Kairo
Summary: Jerothorn is a young wizard-in-training, and he was lucky enough to become the apprentice of land-renowned Alchemist Lady Mageline. The story follows Jerothorn as he learns all he can to become a great wizard. From fighting ogres to picking wild flowers, Jerothorn will learn what it means to be really cool. According to his teacher at least.





	The Life of an Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I thought I would try out something new for once and create my own story. My friend LionArin will also be writing so you all get two for the price of one. There isn't an exact time that the story takes place in; it's just at a time where there is no modern technology. Magic is a normal occurrence and all sorts of mythical creatures run about. Jerothorn is around 15 years old, while Lady Mageline is in her early thirties.  
> Side note the ingredients we're naming are all from skyrim cause we're losers.

The old wooden door swung open with a loud creak, the morning sun casting a glow over the walls. A young wizard entered the strange and cluttered shop. The walls were lined with shelves that held glasses of unidentifiable concoctions. Boxes of varying sizes also covered the shelves, and pots of plants hung from the ceiling. The counter that separated the public from the shelves was home to all sorts of small objects. claws from different animals, feathers, picked flowers, small crystals, and a bowl of water with multi colored fish swimming about. The shop smelled of lavender and vanilla, and the wizard felt a sense of peace wash over him. 

He bent down to look into the fishbowl, eyes following them as they swiftly moved about. As he watched the colorful life he could see movement past the fishbowl and into the back of the shop. He straightened up and peered into the doorway that led to a dark room. The top part of the opening was covered by a beautifully woven blanket, so he had to lean over the counter to see what was below. As he leaned over the curtain was pushed aside to reveal the owner of the shop. It was a tall woman; a dark cloak hung over her frame while a cowel covered her face, casting a shadow over her eyes. The boy scrambled back and bowed sheepishly.

"Very sorry Ma'am! I was not trying to be a sneak." He apologized, looking up from his bent position. The woman chuckled and waved a hand at the doorway she came through.

"There is nothing of interest back there. If you were a sneak you would be thoroughly dissapointed. It is only my work shop back there, nothing more. Now if you were to go to your right into my den, then you might find something to pay your curiosity." She spoke casually, as if she didn't truly mind if people were to go through her things. The woman reached out to the counter where the boy had rested against, and re-aligned a group of feathers that had turned crooked.

"Well I am no sneak, and I would never go into places that are forbidden. That I can assure you of. I actually came here for another reason." The boy said as he adjusted the large hat on his head.

"I know the reason you speak of. Your father has already sent word of your coming. You have arrived at the perfect time, as I have just encountered a problem that needs fixing." She said, her mouth turning up in a smile. 

"A problem? You really want me to help you? So you accept me as your apprentice?" The young wizard balled up his hands in his cape, trying to keep his excitement in check. 

"Only if you are able to complete this task. I have run out of blisterwort and I need you to go to Whisphol cave. They are found inside the first cavern so you do not need to travel far. Head east and follow the path. It should only take an hour or so." She explained and just like that went back behind the curtain. The boy was surprised at how she didn't even ask him to repeat the instructions. He bit his lip in thought as he realized this was a test and that he could not fail. 

He quickly left the shop and headed up the trail to the cave, repeating her words over and over under his breathe softly. By now it was turning to midday, and the sun was shinning bright overhead. He silently thanked the large hat he was wearing for blocking the sun, since he had a tendency to burn quite easily. The path was turning more into grass with spread out patches of dirt, and before he knew it the path was simply smushed down grass. He looked around at the trees warily and reached into his pocket for his small spell book. The small journal held all the spells he knew, which sadly was not that many. He flipped open the book and skimmed the page for the spell he wanted, letting out an "aha!" once he found it. after saying the spell name a small flame popped out of his finger like a candle. 

"Oh. Well that will not do at all." He mumbled. He tried the spell again and the flame on his finger grew slightly bigger. He groaned in frustration and was about to try again when he heard a branch snap behind him. He whirled around quickly, holding his burning finger out in front of him as a shield. 

"Hello? Is there someone there, or are you just an innocent rabbit?" He called out. When no reply came he hurriedly stumbled back and kept on his way. It was not long after when he reached Whisphol cave, and it was not what he was expecting. In his mind he imagined a dark cavern with bones littered out front. Instead the cave entrance was covered in moss, and a trail of grass created a path into the cave. He marched in, putting on his most confident look, which was mediocre at best. He could faintly hear the sound of water dripping from somewhere inside, and he hoped the inside was as pretty as the outside. To his dismay the cave was slowly losing its foliage, and it became darker the farther he went. He held his finger out towards the ground and prayed that he wouldn't trip over a rock like an idiot. 

It wasn't until he reached the first cavern that he realized he had no idea what blisterwort looked like. The cavern was quite large and filled with large rocks. He could see an opening in the ceiling above and along the wall underneath was a layer of moss and flowers. Around him on the ground were mushrooms huddling together in clumps next to the walls and boulders. He lowered into a squat next to one group and hesitantly reached out to pick one from the pile. It was white with a brown top, and felt strange in his fingers. He reached for his knapsack and pulled open the flap. He took a few, placing them gingerly into his bag. As he stood he gave one last look at the cave and its life. As he glanced around he noted an orange glow coming from one of the tunnels. He told himself that curiosity was for adventurers and not people like him, but it was too late as he was already heading over. The tunnel was luckily not thin and it only took a few steps to get to the next room. 

A campfire was nestled in the corner, surrounded by sleeping bags and a small chest. He sighed in relief as a campfire meant friends, not foes. He stepped over some white rocks as he made his way over, a friendly smile etched onto his face.

"Hello there! It is good to see other adventurers. Have you come to find blis-" he froze dead in his tracks as he looked at the ground around him. Now that he was near the fire he could clearly see the white rocks were in fact not rocks, but bones. All around him were different size bones scattered about, and he covered his eyes with his hands when he laid eyes on a single arm haphazardly thrown on top of the sleeping bag. A growl echoed off the walls and the wizard swore his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He dove behind a large rock and curled into a ball on the ground. A steady thumping was slowly getting louder and he held his breathe as the noise stopped right inside the tunnel entrance. 

"I know you're here." A deep voice boomed across the walls. 

The thumping picked up again and the boy closed his eyes in fear. When the noise stopped once more he opened his eyes and let out a shrill scream. Right in front of him was the biggest creature he had ever seen. It was walking on two legs and covered in brown fur. Large claws and sharp teeth were its weapons, and he frowned down at the boy shivering on the floor. 

"What are you doing in here." It asked, but it didn't sound like a question. 

"I-I-I..."he coughed,"I came to grab...uh...these?" he squeaked out, and reached into his bag to pull out a mushroom. The creature peered down at the mushroom, then to the boy, then back at the mushroom. The wizard flinched when the troll let out a loud bark of laughter. 

"You came here for a mushroom? You must be the stupidest person alive!" It said and slapped its knee. 

"B-but my teacher told me to come to Whisphol cave for blisterwort." He said slightly louder. The troll stopped laughing and tilted its head in confusion. 

"Whisphol cave? This ain't Whisphol cave. This is Scarpoint cave. It's usually filled with bears, and when there's no bears there's bandits. Looks like you got lucky that the bears already killed the bandits." It said a little more seriously. 

"Oh." The boy's face flushed in embarrassment. It was his first test and he already ruined it! The troll sighed and leaned down to the boys level. 

"Don't be too upset it's a rookie mistake. Name's Gargle. You got a name kid?" the troll asked. 

"Jerothorn Skriplap. I am a wizard-in-training." Jerothorn replied. 

"Well Jerothorn it's probably best if we get out of here. Bears or bandits could be back at any moment." The troll stood and started for the tunnel exit. Jerothorn followed after and breathed in deeply once they were back in the sunlight. 

"I guess I do not need these mushrooms anymore. I will not have any room for the blisterwort." The boy said and began taking the mushrooms out of his knapsack. 

"What are talking about? Those are blisterwort." The troll pointed out. It laughed at the wizards awestruck expression, and said wizard shoved the fungi back into his bag. 

"Well I guess Lady Mageline does not have to know I got these from the wrong cave." Jerothorn said, mulling the statement over. 

"No she doesn't. Remember kid: think smarter, not harder. You got the shrooms. Doesn't matter where." The troll winked at the the boy and sauntered off into the woods. Jerothorn ran swiftly through the woods back to the path he knew. Clouds had begun the sprinkle in to the clear sky as he arrived back at the shop. He stooped outside the door and took a few breathes to calm his nerves. 

"Alright. I got the blisterwort. Where did I find it? Scarpoint cave like you asked! No! I meant Whisphol like you asked. Ah well, might as well get it over with." Jerothorn stepped inside and felt the tension leave his shoulders as lavender washed over him. The curtain parted and Lady Mageline appeared with three vials of green liquid in her hand. 

"How was your trip to Scarpoint cave?" She asked as she sat the vials on a tray on the back shelf. 

"Easy! I retreived the blisterwort just like-" He stopped once he saw her knowing smile,"How did you-?" 

"Doesn't matter. You have the blisterwort?" She cut him off and held out a hand. He pulled out the fungi and handed them over, quickly dropping his hand and clenched his cape tightly. She disappeared into her work room, leaving Jerothorn to wallow in shame. He blew it, he just knew he would mess it up. His one chance at learning from a real pro and he blew it by going to the wrong cave! 

"Now, now. Don't make such a sour face. It isn't good for your skin. You will get wrinkles by the time you are eighteen,"Lady Mageline teased as she came back,"You did good today. That is all for now. Come back tomorrow if you still wish to learn." With that she left once again, and Jerothorn could not believe what he had heard. 

He wasn't turned away, shunned like an old beggar, and forbidden from entering. He had a teacher who looked past his blunder and offered him another chance! He ran out of the shop, grinning like a wild man. 

"I am going to be a wizard!" He cheered, throwing his hands into the air. Lady Mageline smiled as she heard his whoops and yells. 

"He will be a wizard like no other." 


End file.
